Where The Lost Become Found
by RosemaryThief
Summary: Harry is abandoned on Mt. Ebott by his aunt. Toriel left her husband after their two children died. Alone, they are broken and lost souls. Together, they are a family. (A Toriel raises Harry fanfic.)
1. The Fall - 5

**I do not own Undertale or Harry Potter**

* * *

In the depths of Mount Ebott, underneath the starry night sky, a lone five-year-old boy sat by himself in a hollow of a rotted tree. His dark black hair was matted from days of neglect, and his over-sized black t-shirt and khaki shorts barely clung to his body. It had been evident that he had been crying. His cheeks were grimy due to the dried tears, and his emerald green eyes were puffy and red. The boy didn't care if he was crying though.

Harry Potter didn't care much about anything anymore.

The young child let out a bitter laugh as he remembered how his happiness was torn away from him, and the memories from the day before came rushing back at once. He remembered how Mrs. Figg, the next door neighbor, was too busy to watch him this week while his so-called family went on vacation. He remembered how his aunt finally managed to convince his uncle to let him come along. He remembered feeling so happy that for once in his life he wouldn't be excluded. That for once, maybe, just maybe, his aunt, uncle and cousin would show him an act of love.

But that was before his aunt and uncle dropped him off in the middle of nowhere to fend for himself.

The abandonment still stung like a sharpened knife, and Harry felt his heart tear into two. He had thought that he would finally be able to spend time with his aunt and uncle. That maybe they would see he wasn't such a bad kid after all. That he wasn't a freak, and was capable of being of a good kid! He had day-dreams of his aunt hugging him, and his uncle ruffling his hair, and that they would both say they were sorry for being so mean! But then, on the way to the resort, when their yellow car pulled over to the side of the road, Harry knew something was wrong. Even his cousin in the car seat next to him didn't know what was going on. Then he was viciously torn from the car by his aunt's cruel grasp.

His aunt had drug him up the mountain, and Harry remembered how cold and shaky her hand was in his. It wasn't until he reached the top did he notice the small backpack in her arms. She threw it around his shoulders, and left faster than she came. Her parting words were still stained into his mind.

 _"You're a monster, a freak, nobody would ever love you."_

The word's replayed over and over inside his head, and Harry wished that something would block the negative noise. But nothing could save him from his dark thoughts as he rocked himself back and forth in the hollow of the tree. He didn't know how long he had sat there. The sun had already gone down and night came with haste. Harry had already eaten the sandwich in the small backpack, and only had a small bit of water left. The only thing left in his backpack was a new change of clothes (still way too large for him) and one more water bottle. Obviously, his aunt only gave him enough to last a day or two, nothing more.

Harry let out another small cry as a blast of cold hit his bare arms.

Harry never thought that he would miss his cupboard (where he slept with the Dursleys), but he did. The night-time was cold, and the small breezes of wind blew away all chances of warmth. He shivered as he curled deeper into his hollow. He wanted a pillow to rest his head on, or a door so he would know he was safe, or even the small hand heater he had gotten for his fourth birthday. The black-haired child looked up at the stars, and wished desperately that he had somebody who loved him. But deep down inside he knew he could never be loved.

He was a monster after all.

Then with a final, soft cry, the young boy fell asleep.

Morning came faster than it had went, and soon the sun rose from the horizon. The sunlight streamed inside the woods, waking all of the creatures there from their deep slumbers. Deer came out to graze, squirrels ran about collecting food, and every animal rose to find a nice, sunshiny day in Mount Ebott. Well, except for one small human sleeping in a tree hollow. Harry was still deep asleep when the large animal approached him.

Harry murmured as something wet and soft nuzzled his cheek.

The boy, still holding on to the clutches of sleep, though slightly pushed the thing away before turning onto his side. The thing breathed warm air onto his face, and Harry sneezed. Opening his eyes slightly, the boy came face to face with a tall doe staring right at him. The doe looked it's black eyes with Harry's and Harry instantly wanted to reach out to touch the doe's soft fur. He almost did, but quickly stopped himself. Harry froze as he remembered that his kindergarten teacher told him that wild deer were dangerous. (He had been chasing one, and had gotten a lecture for it.) The doe however, didn't seem dazed by the young child, and nuzzled it's nose into his cheek. Harry giggled, forgetting his caution.

Then a loud grumble broke through the clearing, and Harry clutched onto his stomach. He hadn't eaten since the night before, and his stomach grumbled in protest. However, Harry was used to hunger, and wasn't fazed by the emptiness in his stomach. The tall doe was frightened by the loud noise though, and quickly dashed away from the young boy.

"Ah, wait!" Harry cried out chasing after it. It seemed like such a friendly deer, and his child-like mind had wanted to play with it. The boy chased after the brown blur in front of him, trying to keep it in his sights. Minutes into the chase though, Harry's eyes widened as the deer's form disappeared into the woods, and Harry couldn't help but feel abandoned once more. Something about the deer triggered something in him, and he had associated it with safety. His aunt's words echoed in his mind for what seemed to be the thousandth time.

 _Freak. Monster. Nobody would ever love you. Freak. Monster..._

Harry cried out as his foot got caught on a vine, and he tripped. However, as he fell forward he hadn't realized he had been in front of a very large hole. He fell inside the large abyss with no chance of recovering, and Harry knew that this would probably be the end. He fell though the hole with a frightening speed, and the small light that had been the opening became smaller and smaller in the distance. The young child knew there was no way he could survive a fall from this height. It was impossible, or at least that's what all of common sense said. The moment of impact arrived in a blink of the eye, and Harry cried out along with sickening sound of something snapping. Harry expected to die instantly, but realized that he was still barely alive. The whole side of his body (where he fell) was stabbed with pain, and Harry felt his eyes starting to slowly droop shut.

He wondered slightly if he was going to die there. He tried to keep his eyes focused on something to keep them open (he heard shutting your eyes was a very, very bad thing) but the more he looked around the sleepier he became.

The first thing that he noticed was the yellow flowers around him. The name of the flower quickly slipped Harry's mind, and he scrambled through his memory for the word. However, the word stayed at the tip of his tongue, and the boy couldn't remember it. Was it a daisy? No, that wasn't quite right. He had taken care of both daisies and these flowers in his aunt's garden, and these weren't daisies. As his focus stayed on the flower, he failed to notice the figure making it's way quickly across the room. But even if he had, he probably wouldn't have cared.

A looming shadow fell across him, and for a few seconds he thought he saw a tall white goat. But goats couldn't walk upright, so that couldn't be it... His vision was quickly fading , and the next few seconds he felt something warm and soft pick him up into it's arms. He welcomed the warmth without hesitation. What was the worst it could do? Kill him? He was already dying, so there wasn't any point. His bleary vision then dropped back to the flowers on the ground below him. Then as he faded out of conscious he had one parting thought.

 _'Oh yeah...they were called buttercups.'_

* * *

 **A/N: And so Harry enters the Underground! Next chapter should be posted in a few days. Sorry this chapter was kind of short, but I wanted to get the beginning over with. The fun begins next chapter. I bet you guys can guess who picked Harry up.**

 **I have a lot of ideas for this story so here a few glimpses of whats to come:**

 **Mommy!Toriel,**

 **ReallyProtectiveMommy!Toriel,**

 **ReallyProtectiveandOvereagerMommy!Toriel**

 **Torielraised!Harry**

 **And that's only for the next chapter.**

 **Until then! R &R**


	2. Toriel - 5

**So, I would tell you the tale of how my laptop caught on fire and I had to order a new one. But, I don't think y'all wanna hear about that- so on with the story!  
**

 **I do not own Undertale or Harry Potter**

* * *

"Well...this isn't my cupboard." Harry muttered as he grudgingly sat up on the giant (and highly comfortable) bed he was currently laying in. The boy merely blinked as he took in the scenery around him. So last night hadn't been a dream after all? He really wasn't at the Dursleys' anymore? But if he wasn't there...where was he?

The boy was about to throw the fluffy, _soft_ quilt off of him and explore the room, but before he could, the door opened. Harry stared owlishly at the (woman?) who had just come in. She was tall, WAY taller than Uncle Vernon was, and seemed to resemble that of a goat. Harry wasn't sure how he was supposed to act. A part of his mind told him he should probably be screaming or trying to fight his way out, but for the moment his mind could only come up with one thing.

"Is that pie?" Harry asked looking at the plate in her hands. The goat lady looked down at it and then back at the boy.

"Yes, my child," She said with a smile. She walked with a sort of elegance that Petunia had tried to mimic, but could never quite replicate. The lady set the pie down on the nightstand next to Harry and sat at the end of the bed. "I hope your okay with butterscotch?"

Harry tilted his head to the side cautiously. "Why are you asking me?"

"Well, I would like to know your preference-"

"You mean I actually get to have some?" The boy asked shocked.

"Yes, of course," The woman confirmed, her face showing only a slight bit of surprise. "Why would I bring it in if not for you?"

Harry stayed silent.

The goat woman's heart trembled a bit at seeing such an apathetic face on a child, but she wasn't going to jump to any conclusions.

"I'm Toriel, by the way, caretaker of the ruins." Toriel introduced herself with a smile. "What's your name?"

"Harry," The boy said curtly.

"Harry, that's a lovely name! You've slept for quite a while. I was afraid for a few days that you weren't going to wake up at all." Toriel said with an uneasy smile, and Harry merely kept staring. "Um...anyways, are you in pain anywhere? You took quite a number of wounds falling down the hole. I hadn't seen any human get as hurt as you had."

The silence that lingered after she spoke made Toriel slightly worried, but she guessed that it was due to the shock of waking up in an unfamiliar place. She slightly twiddled her thumbs as she thought of what to say next. Usually the humans that fell down here were already screaming at her to let them try and go home. Yet this one was more on the quiet side...

"I hope you don't mind the clothes I picked out for you. I threw the rag- _I mean_ , old clothes you were wearing away. I'm sorry I didn't ask you beforehand." Toriel said, and Harry looked down to the clothes he was wearing. Frankly, he hadn't noticed. All he knew was that they felt a million times better than Dudley's old hand-me-downs. The shirt he was currently was wearing was bright yellow with a green, cartoon frog on it. He couldn't tell what type of shorts he was wearing since the blankets covered them. Harry tried to move to pull them off, but quickly flinched at the pain that shot through him. Worry instantly came of Toriel's face and in a second, she was frantically searching over him.

 _'Why is she being so nice to me?'_ Harry thought darkly as the woman tried to determine what's wrong with him. _'Is she trying to trick me into thinking she cares? Is she just going to hurt me once I let my guard down?'_

"Ah, I found some human pain medicine a while ago!" Toriel said standing up. "I had completely forgotten about it. Hold still while I go fetch it."

Harry watched as Toriel left, and he got a worried feeling in his stomach. What if she wasn't coming back with medicine? What if she was coming back with something like a knife-or a gun-or another type of weapon?

 _'Should I try to run?'_ Harry thought trying to swing his legs off the bed, but couldn't as pain throbbed throughout his entire body. _'I can't run. Guess I can only wait as the goat-lady tries to kill me.'_

Harry carefully laid himself back down on the bed, and gave a wistful smile as the downy mattress enveloped him in a soft hug. _'At least I'll die on a comfy bed.'_ Harry thought as he gave a soft sigh. _'Definitely better than my cupboard floor.'_

Toriel soon appeared, but to Harry's shock, she really did just have medicine in her hands. No knife could be seen. One hand held a bottle of (apparently cherry-flavored) medicine, and the other a glass of apple juice. Or at least...Harry thought it was apple juice.

"Here, my child, this should help." Toriel said pouring an exact measurement of the red liquid. She handed him a small plastic cup, and for a second, Harry refused to take it. Then he realized that even if it was poison, the woman could resort to force, and it would be better just to take it without the fight.

Harry swallowed the foul-tasting medicine and Toriel then handed him the juice. In seconds, the whole glass was downed, and Harry was feeling sleepy.

"You should go to sleep," Toriel said with a caring smile.

"Wanted the pie, though," Harry sleepily murmured, already half-way closing his eyes.

"It will be there when you wake up," Toriel told him as she reached out and smoothed down his wild hair. Harry realized for a moment, that she must have brushed it. It was matted when he fell down the hole. Then Harry surprised himself by reaching up and taking her hand in his.

"Good-night Toriel," Harry yawned as he held her hand.

"Good-night Harry."

And then Harry fell asleep.

When he woke up hours later, Toriel was gone, but the butterscotch pie was still there.

* * *

Harry smiled slightly as he stood up for the first time in weeks. Harry had been staying at Toriel's for three weeks now, and finally just regained all of his former strength. In fact, Harry hadn't remembered a time he had felt this good. He had been half-starved his whole life (a fact he had come to realize when Toriel told him that, yes, boys like him were supposed to eat three meals a day.) Although, Harry couldn't barely bring himself to finish most of his meals. His stomach would try to instantly reject almost all of the food Toriel gave him, and he had to re-assure her it wasn't because of her cooking.

Even though Harry had known Toriel for a while now though, he still had no clue why she was being so nice to him. The five-year-old was afraid of the moment that she would stop pretending to be nice and treat him like his aunt and uncle did. But, _so far,_ that moment never came. The suspense was killing the boy slowly. He didn't want this illusion to end though. This was the first time in his life he remembered being happy.

Harry shook his head and tried to step out from his dark thoughts. Toriel was waiting for him with dinner after all.

Harry got dressed in some clothes that Toriel had given him. He had been surprised when the goat came in with a bunch of clothes that had fit him almost perfectly. While they weren't exactly the same shape as him, they were way better than what he had been given previously by his aunt.

As he exited his room and stepped into the hall, he was wearing his yellow frog shirt and his favorite gray camouflage shorts. It was the outfit he had worn his first day at Toriel's, and he had fallen in love with it. Plus, it had sentimental value, as it was the first pair of clothes he had worn that didn't belong to his cousin beforehand.

He walked down the hall quietly as he took in the interior of the house. This was his first time out of his room, so he was absorbing every little detail into his memory. He thought for a second he saw somebody else standing in the mirror he walked past, but he calmed down when he saw that it was just him.

Harry walked through the main room, and into the dining room/living room. Toriel waited for him at the table with a giant smile and a plate of what seemed like hot dogs. He grinned as he sat down in the smallest chair.

If the illusion didn't break anytime soon, he was completely okay with that.

* * *

Harry ran after the yellow butterfly in the front yard with a childish grin. Toriel had given him a butterfly-net this morning and told him that the front yard was full of them. So far though, he hadn't caught a single one. He pouted as the yellow butterfly flew off into another cavern, and Harry trudged back to the front door where Toriel was standing.

"Don't get frustrated, my child," Toriel said with a patient smile. "I'm sure you'll catch one soon."

"They always fly off," Harry muttered as he rocked back and forth on his heels.

"It just takes practice. Now, while we're taking a break- how about a picnic in the front yard?" Toriel asked holding up a picnic basket she had prepared earlier.

"YES!" Harry said enthusiastically as he rushed towards the big tree planted before the house. He tripped halfway there, but was up again in a matter of seconds.

"Be careful Harry," Toriel called out as she walked slowly towards the tree.

"Not my fault if your slow!" Harry grinned.

"Is that so?" Toriel giggled.

"What are we having today?" Harry asked as she reached him. She opened up the basket and handed the picnic blanket to Harry, who proceeded to spread it out on the ground.

"I hope you don't mind sandwiches."

"They're my favorite!"

"That's what you say about all my meals." Toriel said sitting down with a smile.

"Yeah, because your a great cook!" Harry exclaimed plopping down on the ground next to Toriel. Toriel then handed him a plastic wrapped sandwich, and he unwrapped it with gusto. They ate mostly in silence, but every now and then they would tell jokes (or in Toriel's case puns.) By the time Harry had finished his sandwhich, Toriel noticed something.

"You've been eating a lot more recently," Toriel said with her usual smile. "Do you want me to go inside and make a second sandwich for you?"

As soon as the words left her mouth, Harry's eyes glossed over, and he stared at the food in his hands with a dazed look. Immediately Toriel realized she must have said something wrong, but before she could correct herself, he looked up with a grim smile.

"I think one's fine..." He said trailing off slightly. In his stay with Toriel, Harry hadn't even thought once about the Dursley's. They seemed to almost completely vanish from his thoughts, but Toriel's words had brought them back.

For one of the first time's in Harry's life, Harry felt conflicted.

His aunt and uncle had always told him that food was something that had to be earned. Yet Toriel never once denied him a meal. His aunt and uncle told him that freaks like him didn't deserve their own rooms. Yet, Toriel had given him one immediately. His aunt and uncle told him that he would never be loved. Yet, when he was Toriel he wondered if she was what if felt like to have a mother. His aunt and uncle...his aunt and uncle...

Toriel was scared when she saw Harry go into an unresponsive state. And finally she couldn't hold in her thoughts anymore. She needed to know what had happened to this boy to make him so frightened and anxious. At first she thought it was just because he had never seen monsters before, but as weeks went by the symptoms didn't fade. He flinched at every loud noise, could barely eat a shred of food, and looked at her with awe or distrust at every sign of compassion.

"Harry...what happened before you fell into the Underground?" Toriel hesitantly asked.

Harry froze up instantly, and for a second Toriel wondered if she went too far. But, then the boy's shoulders started to slowly relax, and tears gathered at the edges of his eyes. Immediately, Toriel felt hate for whoever had done such things to make her so-ward so scared.

The boy seemed nervously silent, but Toriel decided to press on.

"Please, Harry, I want to know," She watched as he started to tremble. Then she gave a sigh as she started a tactful retreat. "I'm sorry Harry, I shouldn't have aske-"

"The first thing I can remember was the ceiling of the cupboard." Harry whispered, his voice so quiet Toriel almost missed it at first.

"The cupboard?" Toriel asked. What was a boy doing in the cupboard?

"It's where I slept. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia said 'freaks like me' don't deserve rooms. And that I should be grateful I had a roof over my head." Harry told her. Toriel froze as the boy continued. "I wanted to run away so many times, but Aunt Petunia said nobody would want me since my parents were freaks too. She told me that they died in a car crash, and that the world was a better place without them."

Hatred filled Toriel's inside as she tried to take deep breathes. However, Harry continued on with his story of how his relatives 'took care' of him. (Like they would know the meaning of the word 'care.') With each passing sentence, Toriel found herself getting angrier and angrier at Harry's relatives, and finally she had to make herself stand up and pace.

Once Harry's story grew to a close of how they abandoned him at Mt. Ebbot. Toriel was pretty sure she never hated a creature as much as she hated Harry's aunt and uncle. She watched as the boy had curled up in a little ball and had started crying. For now, Toriel shoved her anger at the corner of her mind to deal with later.

Right now, Harry needed her.

White, fuzzy hands scooped Harry up, and Harry realized that he was in Toriel's arms. She had sat next to the tree and was lightly humming what seemed like a lullaby. She rocked him back and forth slowly, and the boy quietly calmed down to the rhythmic and lulling sensation. Toriel smiled as she reached down and wiped the tears away.

"You're not a monster Harry." She informed the upset child in her arms. "You're a perfectly normal five-year-old boy. Sure, you have some bad memories you'll have to push through, but I know you're strong enough to push through them."

"B-b-but don't you hate me now?" Harry asked with a sob.

"There is no way I could ever hate you my child." Toriel said as the boy threw his arms around her neck and started to weep into her shoulder. "Now, now, you're perfectly safe Harry. You'll never have to return to those _monsters_ ever again. You'll always be safe and sound here."

"You mean I can stay with you?" Harry asked with a slight crack in his voice. He pulled back and stared into her eyes. "Forever?"

"Forever," Toriel said hugging the small boy to her chest. Harry smiled into her dress as her words rang throughout his heart. He now knew that he had no need to fear Toriel abandoning him or mistreating him.

He was home.

* * *

 **-Next chapter: Introducing Flowey!**

 _"UGH! YOU REALLY ARE AN IDIOT!"_

 _"You're adorable. Can I keep you?"_

 _"I'M NOT A PET!"_

 ** _-_ Can you guys guess what Harry's soul color is? I'll give you a hint- it isn't red!**

 **-Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I was highly close on giving up on everything after my computer died. But your reviews helped me keep going! :)**

 **\- I haven't gone over this yet, so there are probably a lot of typos. But I had to re-write it (because the last file got deleted) and I wanted to go ahead and publish it. (Because I'm really impatient.)**

 **\- Do you guys mind _a bit_ of Dumbledore!Bashing next chapter? Thought I would ask since there will be a whole LOT of people trying to get Harry back. And most of them aren't going to be okay with Harry being raised by monsters. :P**


	3. Flowey - 6

**I wanted to post this so badly on July 4th. (It was my deadline.) That I haven't looked over this chapter yet. I'll do it tomorrow I promise.**

 **I do not own Undertale or Harry Potter**

* * *

Never in Harry's life did he think he would be excited about the prospect of snail hunting. Yet, here he was, searching high and low for the slimy creatures. Toriel made it looked easy, but in reality, it was really hard. Honestly, Harry didn't know how the goat woman managed to find them so fast. _It must have something to do with being part goat_ , he mused.

Harry sighed as he flopped down on the cavern floor. So much had changed in the past year he had lived here. For one, he wasn't as thin as he first was when he came to Toriel's house. Toriel's cooking made sure he had more than enough to eat, and never once did she let him miss a meal. Secondly, he had come to see Toriel as his mother, although he didn't have the courage to say it yet. He was too afraid of rejection to outright say, "Mom." But, he always thought it in his head. And thirdly, he finally obtained a birthday.

The now-sixth-year-old boy sighed. He couldn't' believe that a few months ago, he thought he didn't have a birthday. He knew other people had them, but since the Dursley's never said anything about it, he thought he didn't have one. Toriel was furious once she found out. In hindsight, her anger was sort of hilarious since she broke the rolling pin she had been holding in half. But at the moment, it scared Harry half to death. (Goat Mom was terrifying when she was mad.) After Toriel calmed down, she told Harry that if he didn't have a legal birthday then they would have to choose one.

So they chose the day Toriel found him, April the Fourth, _today._ Harry gave a small laugh. It was hard to believe that it had been exactly a year since Toriel had given him a home. It felt like his entire life. The years he spent with the Dursley's felt like a far-off dream. Or in his case, _nightmare._

Harry grudgingly stood up from the cavern floor and looked at the empty basket next to him. It had been three hours since he left the house, and he _still_ hadn't found one snail. He would tell Toriel that he wasn't good at snail hunting. It seemed as if the creatures could sense his presence and run away back to their hiding spots. He gave a sigh as he held the basket in both of his arms and ran back to the cavern Toriel was in.

This was his first time exploring the Ruins with his mom. So Toriel gave him a set of caverns that she deemed 'safe' enough for him to wander by himself. If he wanted to go into a cavern that she hadn't explained to him, then she would have to accompany him. Harry thought these rules were fair enough, so he agreed to them. He was just happy that he was able to leave the house finally.

Harry smiled as he skipped through the cavern right after the giant hole he originally fell through. It wasn't a very big chamber, and only had a small patch of grass, and a small trickle of light from the ceiling. But, it was so quaint and quiet Harry loved every aspect of it.

He hummed to himself as he walked across the small patch of grass. A rock caught the edge of his vision, and he instantly gravitated towards it. He picked it up in a last-ditch effort to find a snail. And to his surprise, there were three! A wide grin broke out across his face as he quickly grabbed the snails in his small, chubby hands and placed them in his basket.

Toriel was going to be so proud of him!

"Ahem! Excuse me, but could you possibly not ALMOST STEP ON MY FACE?" A cold voice sneered behind him. He looked around him, but didn't see anyone. Who could be talking to him? "Down here."

Harry's emerald green eyes looked down to see a golden flower with a large face. If it had been a year ago, Harry would have found a flower with a face on it odd. But, that was before he became used to everything in the Underground. Flowers with faces were probably a normal thing down here.

"Howdy!" The flower said with a very cheerful voice.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you." Harry said bending his knees so he would be at eye-level with the flower.

"It's alright! People usually miss me anyways. It's one of the woes of being a flower!" The flower said with a smile. "What's your name?"

"Mo-Toriel said not to give my name to strangers." Harry said uneasily.

"My name's Flowey! Flowey the Flower! There, now we're not strangers are we?" Flowey asked. Harry chuckled.

"I guess not."

"See? So how about that name?" Flowey asked innocently blinking his eyes.

"My name is Harry!" Harry exclaimed just as cheerfully.

"What a wonderful name! _Say..._ Harry, how long have you been down here?"

"A year starting today!" Harry said proudly.

"Wow. Really? You must be an expert at L.O.V.E by now!" Flowey exclaimed with a smile.

"Yeah, I really love Torie-"

"No, I didn't mean that love! I meant L.O.V.E!" Flowey said seeming a little shocked. "You know what L.O.V.E is right? It's an acronym."

"Er-sorry, I guess I don't know what you're talking about." Harry said with an uneasy smile.

"You don't? Poor thing! You've been down here a year and you still don't know L.O.V.E works? Someone 'ought to teach you how things work around here!" Flowey proudly declared. "I guess little ol' me will have to do!"

"No thanks."

"Wait, what?!" Flowey gasped with angry eyes.

"Sorry, but if there's something I have to learn, I rather have Toriel teach me." Harry said getting up from his crouching position. "But thanks for the offer. I have to get going."

"But w-w-wait! Don't leave me!" Flowey ordered at the boy. Harry rose an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"I don't want to be alone..." Flowey said with a frown. Suddenly, the flower started to sniffle, and Harry could see tears starting to gather at the edge of his eyes. "Nobody ever comes to see me anymore. Everyone's forgotten me. You know what that feels like...don't you?"

Harry's eyes seemed to gloss over at Flowey's words. "Yeah, I do."

"So can you stay for a little while more?" Flowey asked looking up with big wide eyes. Harry tried not to cave in to Flowey's 'puppy-dog' eyes, but it was just too cute. "Please?"

"You're adorable. Can I keep you?" Harry asked suddenly appearing in front of the flower and hugging him. Flowey reeled back shocked.

"Wha-" Flowey tried to protest, but Harry wouldn't let him.

"I promise to take care of you!"

"Wait a moment!"

"I'll water you every day!"

"That's not what I want!"

"What do you want? Fertilizer, food, company? I could give you a-"

"I'M NOT A PET!" Flowey screeched making the boy let go of him. The boy laughed a bit as Flowey huffed angrily. "I'm not talking to you anymore!"

"Ah, come on, Flowey!" Harry laughed. "I was just joking! You could be like my brother!"

At the word 'brother' Flowey stilled as if struck by lightning. Flowey seemed to almost wilt down at the words, but before Harry could mention it, the flower seemed to perk back up almost instantly.

"In that case! Do you want me to teach you about L.O.V.E?" Flowey asked with a happy smile. An unsure feeling washed over Harry, but the boy ignored it.

"Sure!" Harry said trying to be polite.

"Alright! Here we go!" Flowey yelled cheerfully. "First we have to bring out your soul!"

"My soul? What-" Suddenly, Harry was cut off by a painful tugging feeling in his chest. The young six-year-old coughed as the tugging feeling grew more and more painful. Finally, the boy was clutching at his chest, and tears were brimming in his eyes. What was happening?

"Sorry! I forgot that kids under the age of eight had a hard time materializing their souls. No matter! Just give it another push, and WOALA!"

Suddenly, the painful feeling burst out of his chest in front of him was a floating heart. However- it wasn't the normal red color and it looked very odd.

That was his soul? It wasn't what he thought it would look like at all.

"Why is it flickering colors back and forth like that?" Harry asked with a frown.

"Because until you reach a certain age, your soul isn't done deciding what's it's going to be. Your soul usually has one character trait above the rest, but when your a child it's still developing. Depending on how you act, and how others treat you will depend what color it will decide on." Flowey explained in a calm voice. It wasn't like his happy or angry voice, and for some reason that was more frightening than the previous two.

Harry watched as the 'soul' in front of him kept changing between green and purple. Green. Purple. Green. Purple. Green. Purple. Harry didn't know what character traits his heart was trying to decide on, but he hoped that whatever it settled on fit him well. Maybe he should talk to Toriel about it?

Finally something else caught Harry's eye.

"Um...Excuse me, Flowey?" Harry asked as the flower looked up at him. "But what is that small black thing near the bottom?"

"What black thing? There is no black-" Flower rattled on, until his eyes focused on what Harry was seeing. "Oh."

Near the bottom of Harry's soul was was seemed to be a shard of black glass wedged inside it. It seemed as if somebody forcefully shoved it into his soul, as the soul was cracked and brittle near the strange item.

"I-I've never seen anything like this before." Flowey said obviously forgetting their lesson. "It looks like somebody's soul tried to merge with yours, but failed." A contemplative look fell on Flowey's face as he seemed to examine the black shard. Wisps of blacks smoke seemed to radiate off it, and just looking at it hurt Harry's forehead.

"There's nothing we can do about it though," Flowey cheerfully continued on. "So let's continue the lesson without it!"

"But shouldn't I try to fix it?" Harry asked with a trembling voice.

"Nah! Besides, without a doctor or scientist, there's nothing we can do!" Flowey encouraged. "So let's move onto our next step! Down in the Underground we share a thing called L.O.V.E."

White floating dots appeared in the air, and Harry stared up at them with awe.

"We share L.O.V.E through," Flowey's eyes shifted from side to side. "Little," They grew closer to Harry. "White," They stared to slowly drift near him. "Friendliness," Harry smiled as he watched them come near his heart. Why hasn't anyone shown this to him before? "Pellets." Harry moved his soul to touch one, and-

 _Pain._

Tears burst from Harry's eyes as he clutched his chest and fell to his knees. He bit his lip in order not to cry out. Boys don't cry. That's what his aunt had told him once. So he wouldn't cry. He couldn't help the tears, but at least he wouldn't be openly wailing.

 _So much pain._

Harry could see Flowey's face morph through his blurred vision. The soft pastel it was suddenly twisted and became more evil. This must have been what Toriel was talking to him about when said 'dangerous' beings.

"UGH! YOU REALLY ARE AN IDIOT!" Flowey sardonically laughed. "Who would pass up an opportunity like this? With a human soul I'll be able to finally leave this weakened form!"

Harry saw white energy bullets form all around him, and he knew he was going to die. It was funny really, how much that thought didn't scare him. It was okay to die. It wasn't like he had much planned for the future anyways. Besides, who would care if somebody like him passed away? Not his relatives that's for sure. There was no one who would-

 _Toriel!_

Suddenly, Harry remembered the woman who took care of him. The person who nursed him back to health, celebrated holidays with him, took care of him, and _loved him._ Toriel would be sad if he died! In fact, she was probably already worried about him! Harry looked up at the oncoming bullets.

He wasn't going to die here! Especially not to a flower.

But how was he going to escape? A fire was ignited inside of Harry as he looked for a way out. He needed to find Toriel! He was going to find Toriel! The fire inside of him, seemed to want to know exactly what he wanted. Harry didn't know what this fire was. He only felt a few times before. It was the same type of energy he felt before he turned his teacher's hair blue, or how he ended up on the house's roof once.

 _I want to go to my mom!_

He screamed his wish at the fire inside him, and the world instantly turned and bent sideways. Then in a flash Harry disappeared.

When he reappeared a few caverns over, he instantly emptied the contents of his stomach. What a vile feeling! Blech! He never wanted to do that again. Harry looked up from the ground, and realized he was in an empty cavern. Suddenly, fear hit him, and his adrenaline ran out. He looked down and started to hysterically pat his chest. The young child let out a sigh of relief when he realized his soul was back where it belonged. It thrummed inside his chest making him feel warm and full. He never wanted to go into a battle (as he now realized what it was) again.

He looked around the cavern and frowned. "What just happened?" He looked down at his hands. The fire inside him was now dying down, and the absence of it made his soul feel empty. It was hard to believe that he just teleported! "Did I really just do that?"

"Do what my child?" A voice asked from behind him. Harry spun around to see Toriel standing there with a basket full of snails. Instantly, the boy flung himself into his mother's arms.

"Mom! I was so scared! There was a monster, and he was scary! And I thought he was my friend, but he wasn't! But now I feel bad for him! And he's all alone and just like me. And-and I felt like thisfireinsideofmeanditfeltreallynicebutthenIteleportedandIdon'tknowwhat-" Harry started to trail off into sobs, and Toriel held him close.

"Wait Harry," Toriel's face turned to one of surprise and a slight blush spread across her cheeks. "Did you just call me 'Mom?'"

Harry's sobbing stopped instantly as he realized that he had. "I'm sorry, I didn-"

"I would be honored. Would you like to call me your mother?" Toriel asked with a soft smile. Harry's eyes welled up with tears once more, and he shook his head vigorously. "No need to cry, my child. I'll always be here for you."

"Always?" Harry asked with a sniff.

"Always," Toriel said putting her basket down. Holding a sobbing Harry with one arm, she used the other to wipe away his tears. "There, there, Harry. No one is going to hurt you with me around." Harry murmured something into her arm, but she couldn't distinguish the words from his sniffling. "How about we head home now and make some snail pie?"

Harry nodded and burrowed into her fur. Toriel smiled as she picked up the basket and headed home with her son in her arms.

* * *

 _Two weeks later_

Flower sat in the middle of the cavern looking up at the sky. Maybe he should try and RESET? If the kid came by again, he could immediately try to battle him instead of pretending to be his friend. Flowey sighed as he looked down at the ground. To tell the truth, something about this kid made him feel jealous. He didn't even think that he _could_ feel jealous.

After all, it wasn't as if he had a soul.

Yet, when the kid mentioned Toriel suddenly he remembered what it was like when he had been complete. When he was kind and helped people, when he actually wanted _a family,_ when he asked his mother and father for a brother, all of those memories came back to him.

" _Mom? Dad? Somebody please help!"_

 _But nobody came._

Flowey remember when he was Asriel. He was just like Harry. Kind like his mother, yet persistent like his father. He had Toriel as his mom, Asgore as his dad, and Chara as his sister.

He had everything he ever wanted. But then he died and everything turned wrong.

He woke up as a flower, and at first he was scared. But then he realized that he couldn't feel anything. So what was the point? No matter what he did he couldn't feel that warmth and love he had felt before.

Flowey sighed. Maybe he wasn't jealous Harry, but what Harry could _feel._ It wasn't as if he could feel anything. Everything was just fear and darkness. There wasn't a single inch of love or loyalty in his soul. If he had been Asriel it would have been different. He would have accepted Harry as the brother that he technically was. He would have taught Harry how to find snails. (The poor boy needed someone to.) Or he would have taught him how to fight along with Chara. It would have been perfect if he hadn't died.

But he did. So there was nothing he could do about it.

Footsteps suddenly echoed throughout the cavern, breaking Flowey from his thoughts. Flowey turned around with a glare.

"Who's there?!" He snapped looking for what was causing the footsteps. Nobody answered him though, and only grew louder, and louder, _and louder._ Finally, the footsteps sounded so close, it felt like they were beside him. A shiver ran down Flowey's spine, but he did his best to hide it.

His dark black eyes scanned the entrance of the cavern, and frowned as a black silhouette appeared next to the door. Green eyes seemed to glow in the black, and Flowey tried to appear tall and proud. His leaves perked up, and his stem straightened. He wasn't going to be afraid of something in the shadows! He was the master down here. If push came to shove, he could always just RESET.

Slowly, a shape emerged from the shadows, and a six year old boy revealed himself.

"H-Harry?" Flowey asked as the boy came closer to him. The boy was holding a bunch of books in his arms, and a wide smile came across his face.

"Howdy Flowey!" Harry said cheerfully setting down beside the flower. He pushed the books slightly to the side and stared at the flower with a wide smile.

" _WhAT aRe YoU dOiNg hERe?"_ Flowey asked in his scary voice. _"Do YoU hAVe A dEaTh WisH?"_

"I came here to play with you!" Harry said completely ignoring the change of tone. "I felt really bad for leaving you last time. Especially when you felt so alone."

" _Do YoU waNnA DiE?"_ Flowey inquired. Once again, Harry ignored him.

"So I brought books for us to read! Their my favorites! Mom reads them to me all the time!" Harry said picking up the first book with a bunny on it. "It's called Fluffy Bunny, and it's really cool."

"LISTEN TO ME!" Flowey whined. "I'M GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOUR LOVED ONES."

"Too late, they're already dead." Harry chirped with a grin. "So Fluffy Bunny it is?"

"Wha-" Flowey started, but was cut off once more.

"Sheesh, I forgot my manners! Mom always warns me about that. Flowey, is there any book that _you_ wanna read?"

"I don't like books," Flowey began.

"Well we could play a word game then!" Harry suggested. "But I'm sure you'll love Fluffy Bunny once you read it."

Flowey had read Fluffy Bunny before. His mother read it to him thousands of times as a child.

"I don't understand," Flowey said looking at the boy with a glare.

"Don't understand what?" Harry asked with a quizzed expression.

"Why?" Flowey asked. "WHY?"

"Now I don't understand," Harry sheepishly admitted looking at the flower.

"I TRIED TO KILL YOU BEFORE!" Flowey yelled. "SO WHY ARE YOU BEING NICE TO ME?! YOU REALLY ARE AN IDIOT! HAVEN'T YOU LEARNED YOUR LESSON?"

"Flowey..."

"IN THIS WORLD IT'S KILLED OR BE KILLED!" Flowey yelled with an angry gaze. "NO ONE IN THIS WORLD WILL PROTECT YOU! TORIEL WILL JUST END UP KILLING YOU IN ORDER TO SO CALL 'PROTECT' YOU. SO WHY? Why are you still trying to...to be nice to me?"

"..." Harry looked at him with saddened eyes, and instantly Flowey found himself in Harry's arms. Flowey hissed at him, but Harry held on tighter. Finally Flowey sighed, and Harry pulled back. "Better now?"

Flowey sighed once more, "So what is this about 'Fluffy Bunny?'"

Harry perked up instantly and grabbed the book with gusto. Instantly he flicked open to the first page. "Once upon a time, there lived a bunny..."

* * *

Harry bit his lip in concentration as he jumped up with his butterfly net to try and catch the Monarch Butterfly dancing out of reach. His efforts were futile though as the butterfly merely flew to the top of the cavern. Harry yelped mid-air as he fell to the ground. His bright green eyes stared up at the ceiling of the cavern, as he sprawled out on the ground. The butterfly (now sensing there was no danger) came back down and landed on his nose. Irritated, Harry blew at it, and watched bemusedly as it flew away.

"You're never going to catch one," Flowey said a few yards away from him. "Why not just give up already?"

"Because, I'm determined to catch one!" Harry said holding his hand up and inspecting it against the light. "If I work hard enough and believe hard enough, than I'm sure to catch one."

"I forgot that you were an optimist." Flowey sighed. "You're getting pretty beat up there. You're constantly falling and tripping. How are you going to explain the many bumps and bruises to your mom?"

Silence.

"She doesn't know you're here does she?"

More silence.

"What did you tell her this time? That you were going snail hunting?"

Even more silence.

"Wow, lying to your mother. I bet you feel _pretty_ _horrible_ right now. How do you think she'd feel if she found out? She strolls by here every now and then. I could always just tell her that your spending your time with a homicidal flowe-"

"Don't you even _dare."_ Harry hissed from the side. True, he felt bad about lying to Mom. But, what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

"But why not? It's not like you could stop me." Flowey challenged in a sing-song voice. Harry sighed as he stood up and dusted off his shorts. Flowey frowned as the boy ignored him. Reaching out his hand, Harry summoned his soul from his chest. It was getting less painful the more he did it, and now he only felt a slight sting. His soul hummed with power, and was shining a bright purple.

Every few minutes it would flicker to green for a few seconds, but for today it was staying mostly purple. Harry sort of hoped his soul would make up his mind. He was getting tired of waiting. Some days it was more green than purple, and other days like these it was mostly purple. There was no way of telling which one it was going to be.

However, something even bothered him more than the flickering colors. Harry's emerald eyes looked down at the jagged shard of blackness wedged into his soul. Sometimes the shard hurt his soul, and sometimes he could have sworn he heard whispering coming from it. Whatever it was, it was bad. Harry could tell that much. Him and Flowey always talked about it, but so far they had no idea what it actually was. Harry knew that Flowey didn't like talking about it, because he himself didn't have a soul. But, Harry was sure that the flower wasn't completely empty. There had to be something there. _Right_?

Harry pushed his soul back into his chest and walked over to the pouting flower.

"Oh now you're paying attention to me?" Flowey sarcastically asked. The flower turned his face away from Harry with a pout, and Harry grinned.

"When you do that you remind me of a kitten." Harry said crouching down to become eye-level with the flower. "Wanting attention one moment, and then getting mad when you get it."

"I'm not a kitten!" Flowey hissed. "Stop referring to me as a pet!"

"I can't help it! You're too cute!" Harry chuckled with a grin as he poked the flower's cheek. Flowey grumbled as he pouted even more.

"You really are an idiot." Flowey sighed.

"Actually Toriel says I'm quite smart for somebody my age." Harry said with a smug smile.

"Yeah, she says that to everyone." Flowey sneered.

"Flowey, what do you mean?" Harry asked as he innocently tilted his head to the side.

"You really count on her to protect you, huh?" Flowey asked with a frown. "You know she can't right? In this world it's kill or be killed. Toriel says she'll protect you, but in the end she won't."

"You don't know that!" Harry said in defense of his mother. "Mom will protect me! She always does."

"Yeah, say that to her two dead children." Flowey sneered.

"Wait, what?" Harry asked as his heart dropped. C-children? She had children before him? "What children?"

"Do you really think you know anything about her? Everything she tells you is a lie." Flowey told the boy with a stern face. "You don't know anything about Chara and Asriel do you?"

"Who are they?" Harry asked with a scared frown.

"Wow, you really don't know anything about Toriel. Why do you think she's so motherly? Why do you think she had an extra room just in case a child ever came? Why do you think she's too scared to let you explore the ruins by yourself?" Flowey rhetorically asked. "She's nothing she portrays to be."

"No! That's no true!" Harry yelled standing to his feet. "Toriel is my mom! She wouldn't lie to me!"

"Oh, so you believe everything she's fed you?"

"Of course! She loves me!" Harry shouted as his eyes started to cry.

"No she doesn't! She doesn't love anybody but herself! And if you don't believe me, ask her yourself! Go up to her and ask about Chara and Asriel! Go ahead! _I dare you._ Ask about how they died, and how it was _all her fault_ " Flowey's face morphed as his teeth grew larger and his eyes narrowed. Suddenly, fear gripped Harry's heart. "Don't say I didn't warn you. _She only wants you dead."_

Images flashed through Harry's mind. Images of Toriel tucking him into bed, making him pie, taking him on picnics in their front yard, teaching him snail facts, feeding him food, picking out his clothes, giving him a bath, reading books to him, playing card games with him, telling him puns. That couldn't have been a lie!

 _But what if it was?_ A voice rang throughout Harry's mind, and suddenly Harry stilled as if struck by lightning. Flowey's laugh rang throughout his mind as he started to slowly back away from the flower. Then as panic kicked in, the boy sprinted off into a full run. The flower's evil laugh following him like his shadow.

Harry didn't know how long he ran. He clumsily tripped over the puzzles Toriel already solved for him, and hastily ran throughout the caverns. With each shadow by the columns Harry's fear grew. Until the boy had to shut his eyes to keep all the images out.

By the time Harry made it home, he was cut and scraped from head to toe. His favorite outfit (yellow shirt and cargo shorts) was torn in pieces. Harry stumbled through their front yard in a daze. Flowey's words rang throughout his head as he shuffled towards his home's door. He reached out to open it, but before he could the door swung upon by itself to show a stern-faced Toriel.

"Harry! You're later than you-" Toriel stopped when she took in the appearance of her son. In seconds, she was cupping the boy's face and looking him up and down to the damages. "What happened? Harry are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Harry mumbled as he looked away from his mother. Guilt and insecurity rose up in his chest each time he looked at her. Was she really pretending? Was she really lying? Or did Flowey lie to him? He wasn't so sure what to believe anymore.

"Where's your basket?" Toriel asked with a worried frown. Harry forgot that he had left his snail basket and butterfly net beside Flowey. Toriel saw the anxiety on his face, and she internally screamed. She was going to _kill_ whoever hurt Harry like this. "Ah, no matter. It's just a basket. I'm just happy you're safe."

"Come on, my child, let's get you cleaned up in the kitchen." Toriel said taking his hand in hers and guiding him to the kitchen. The boy obediently followed without a word, and the silence worried Toriel. What had happened to the boy? He hadn't been this silent since he first came here.

Cleaning up his wounds took less time than Toriel thought, and the process occurred without a single noise being spoken. The silence maddened Toriel to the core, and she wished desperately to help her son. When she finished cleaning and bandaging his cuts, Toriel started to make her move.

"Harry, you know you can tell me anything right?" Toriel asked reaching out and caressing Harry's shoulder. She almost cried when she saw the boy flinch at her touch. That was something he had never done before, and it hurt her to see Harry react to her like this.

"I'm going to my room," Harry muttered in a dead-like voice, and Toriel felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Harry-!" She started but was cut off when the boy hopped off the counter he was sitting on and moved to the door. His apathetic and non-caring attitude cut at her like a knife, and so far she couldn't find out what to do to make it better.

"Thanks for taking care of me," The boy said as he stalked off to his room to change and go to bed. He kept a strong look on his face as he walked through the halls, and only let it drop when he was safe and sound in his room. He changed his clothes and took off his shoes in a robotic manner. Finally when he flung himself at his bed, all of the emotions he held back was finally set free. He cried into his pillow relentlessly as fear and distrust washed over him.

He didn't want to believe that Toriel abandoned him.

But Flowey's words rang throughout his head like a siren.

Harry burrowed deeper into his blankets as his mind tried to settle down. Finally, he felt himself dancing at the edge of sleep, and he frowned.

 _Who was Asriel and Chara?_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_ This was the longest chapter, I've ever written. I was debating whether or not to put it into two parts, but I decided y'all could handle it. Hopefully this wasn't too bad. I know some of you were hyped up about the Flowey Encounter, and hopefully I haven't let y'all down. I know this probably wasn't my _best work._ But there was so much I wanted to get down that I spent forever writing it all. I was going to get this uploaded sooner, but I went away for church camp. But, now I'm back! So Yay! :)**

 **I was surprised so many people guessed correctly. (Well half-right.) I thought that children's souls had to develop, and so it flickers from purple to green. It will decide on a color, and I hope you guys will like it.A**

 **Anyways it's past my bed time and I'm rambling.**

 **Preview of next chapter: Introducing Tom**

 _"It's nice that my captor decided to visit me."_

 _"I'm Tom Riddle."_

 _"Are you scared of me Harry?"_

 **Again, hopefully this chapter isn't too bad. I'll update/edit it as soon as I get up.**

 **What did you guys think about Flowey? And what do you think the jagged black shard is in Harry's soul. (I'll give you a hint: It has to do with Moldy Shorts.)**


End file.
